Automotive vehicles are generally equipped with a variety of safety equipment including vehicle safety restraints. Vehicle safety restraints in modern vehicles include shoulder harness restraints as well as waist restraints. Occupants may use vehicle safety restraints to provide protection from injuries in the event of a collision. Though vehicle safety restraints provide safety benefits, some occupants may consider them to be bothersome and, at times, uncomfortable. It is therefore desirable to provide a system operable to improve the comfort of a vehicle occupant as well as a convenience of an adjustment of a position of the vehicle safety restraint.